


Feelings

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Love me back.





	Feelings

“Please love me.”

Isabelle stopped in her tracks, turning around slowly to face her. Her face was a mess—red and blotchy, wet with tears and snot running from her nose. She’d been told before she was pretty when she cried, but this time it was too raw, too devastating, like her body knew and had to make her look as miserable as she felt. 

It was pathetic she knew, begging. But she’d get down on her knees and plead if it meant Isabelle would just realize she loved her back. 

She’d known the arrangement. Isabelle didn’t love her that way. And Clary hadn’t loved her that way either, at first. But then she had, and now here she was, heartbroken after confessing her feelings and being turned down, no dignity to be found. 

“Clary, Clary you know I love you…just not like that.”

Tears were shining in her eyes as she looked at her and that made it all the worse. She was making her cry. She was making her feel sad and guilty and everything about this was wrong. She was supposed to feel the same way, she was supposed to want her back. 

“I’m so sorry. I wish—“ 

She made a move to come closer, then seemed to think better of it. And Clary was glad, because she didn’t know how much more broken she would feel if Isabelle touched her now, if she tried to comfort her now. 

“It’s okay. I get it. And…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have just ended it when I started to…”

When I started to love you, she didn’t finish. 

“Can you just…I need to be alone a little bit. I just need—I’m sorry.”

“Of course, of course. I’ll go.”

She took a deep breath and turned, quietly eating her room, leaving Clary to cry by herself. 

She never should have told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
